


[podfic] Red Riding Sweets by DeathsLights

by inkblott



Series: [podfics] Red Riding Sweets Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Everyone Is Alive, Laura loves irony, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stiles and Laura are bros, Stiles cupcakes are awesome, Stiles owns a kickass bakery, Werewolves are still a thing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles clenched his hands together tightly “Okay listen hear Mr. Asshole how dare you-wait Laura? Laura Hale?” Derek raised his eyebrow at the young man in front of him. Stiles’s mouth fell open “Oh my god you’re Derek Hale! The recluse of the Hale family! The second creepiest creeper to ever creep in Beacon Hills!”</p><p>Derek blinked because what the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Red Riding Sweets by DeathsLights

**Author's Note:**

> PART UNO of the podfics of the Red Riding Sweets series.

  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Link:** [mp3 (22 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Red%20Riding%20Sweets.mp3)  


**Length:** 00 : 23 : 56


End file.
